


Animal Whisperer {Ryuji x reader}

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Persona 5 drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: A/N: honestly this was based on an interaction i had at work a few weeks ago and i just *clenches fist* love ryuji so i had to write it





	Animal Whisperer {Ryuji x reader}

“Sakamoto! Congrats, you’ve been promoted to the guinea pigs!” 

“Wait, for real?!” the blonde’s jaw grew slack, “W-what the hell am I supposed to do? I’m not trained to actually work... with the animals...” his complaint fell on deaf ears as the manager sped off towards the opposite end of the store. 

He only picked up this job to lighten the workload placed on his mother, now he stood in front of this playpen, locking eyes with some small, furry creature. 

“What’s up little guy?” He smiled, talking to it sweetly, “You know, you’re kinda cute. Now, what am I supposed to do with you... oh, hold you? Your little... chart thing says you like to be cuddled. Great for you—I'm the best damn cuddler around!” He shoved his thumb into his chest in triumph as the animal int the cage in front of him seemed to doubt him. 

Cautiously, he picked up creature and cheered at how well he was doing, ready to hold it close and give it the love and attention it demanded—however, the guinea pig seemed to think his title was a fake. 

“Ow! What- what are you- quit it!” Ryuji started to cry as the smaller animal started to squirm in his hands. 

It had started to claw at his skin and bite down on his fingers, hard. It wanted out of his grip, no matter the cost—should it have to drop millions of feet to the floor, it would do so if it meant it would be out of this giants' clutches. Ryuji just wanted to hold the damn thing. 

“Will you quit!” he cried once again, “Come on, I’m just trying to do my job here!” 

His loud cries caught the attention of (Y/n), who had been distracted by the colourful fish in front of them. It was obvious this person was in pain—they couldn’t ignore the cries any longer and rushed over to the aisle the commotion was coming from. 

“U-um, excuse me...” their voice was soft and Ryuji had hardly caught it over his own cursing, “Are you alright? Do you need some help?” 

Ignoring the frantic commotion in his hands, Ryuji turned to the voice offering their help. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of them, suddenly growing a bit shy and embarrassed at his lack of control. 

‘Shit!’ he thought to himself, ‘They’re hella cute!’ 

Clearing his throat and leaning his elbow on the shelf beside him, he cocked his eyebrow, threw them a smirk, and attempted to play it cool—like there wasn’t an animal trying their hardest to break free from his grasp. Before he could think of some smooth pick up line, the guinea pig had bit down hard on his finger, causing him to shout and open his hands—only to fumble in a panic to catch it once again and let out a shaky sigh when he had managed to do so. 

“Would... would you like me to hold them for a second?” they offered their hands and a sheepish smile, their face a mixture of amusement and pity for the guy. 

“I don’t know, they’re pretty mean. Brutal. Dastardly.” He brought the animal up to his face, watching it with an angry pout before mumbling, “Stinky, bastard man.” 

“I think I can handle it,” they giggled a bit, opening and closing their hands like a child to demand the animal, “Gimme.” 

Carefully, Ryuji placed the thrashing guinea pig in their hands, immediately ready to take it back should it harm the stranger in front of him; Within a few seconds, they started to hush and coo at the furry thing, pulling it to their chest and petting it softly to allow it to calm down. Ryuji slouched his shoulders in disbelief at how soft and sweet this little beast from Hell was with them. 

“Aw, man—really?” he whined, shoving his now raw, stinging hands into his pockets before leaning in to make direct eye contact with the guinea pig, “You’re an evil little thing.” 

“What did you do to make it so mad?” they asked, quirking their eyebrow. It was fairly entertaining to watch this blonde boy hold an angry staring contest with the smaller animal, they couldn’t help but laugh; They laughed harder at how quickly he was embarrassed they had noticed and how quickly he bounced back to his seemingly bright self. 

“Dunno. I said I was the best cuddler around and it started to fight me,” he gave a lopsided smile, “Guess it didn’t believe me.” 

“They can sense when you’re lying.” 

“What!” he stomped his foot out of irritation at the guinea pig, “Jerk!” He turned his attention to the stranger now, “Tell me your secret. Animal whisperer? Magic powers? Tell me!” 

“J... just really good with animals,” they stammered, balancing the animal in one hand to awkwardly scratch the back of their neck. A soft blush made them glow in Ryuji’s eyes which only led him to a large smile. 

“Whatever it is, you’ve got to teach me. Let me in on a few of your secret tricks. Say... around this time tomorrow? You can help me tame the beast,” he jokingly formed his hands into claws and snarled, only to return his smile at the sound of their laughter. “And by beast, I mean I have to clean the hamster cages.” 

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to go out like that, whatever would we do?” They feigned despair before smirking and giving him a small wink. 

Ryuji was taken back by their playful answer-- his flirting had worked? Really? They’re willing to come back and see him? His smile waivered—he wasn’t prepared for an actual success; he was relieved when they offered their name and drove the conversation, his inexperience really was showing, but they didn’t seem to notice or mind it. 

They were interesting—sweet and shy to boot, but their playful side was almost sadistic and it was killing him! At the drop of a hat, they didn’t hesitate to throw flirty remarks his way and he always stuttered to a halt—damn it! He’d have to work on his skills, he had to be smoother than them! But they were so cute, he had to resist the urge to text his friends and gush all about them, he was still working after all. 

He waved at them after time had passed and they had to leave, laughing at the way they threw finger guns at him in a shy manner, promising to drop by again tomorrow. He had only gotten this job to help out his mother, but at least now he’s got a brighter reason to come into work; He couldn’t wait to see them again—just how cute could they get from here on out?


End file.
